Witch's House
Quest Description (Foreword) Once there was a tale of a boy. And this boy had a ball. He played with the ball, day and night, until he kicked it over a witch's fence and into her lawn. Soon you pass the young boy and he requests your assistance in getting the ball back. This proves to be harder than it sounds. Good luck. And continue onwards to read the guide. Walkthrough Starting out Start off by grabbing the chesse and gloves and talking to the boy. He explains the situation of needing his ball back. You kindly offer to grab his ball. It's time to head to the front door and attempt to break in. Next to the front door is a flower pot which has an extra option called look under. Look under the pot plant to recieve the Key and open the house up and walk inside. Inside find a diary located on a table and read it. Read all of it. Downstairs If you decided to read any of the actual diary you now know that the witch has a monster which has been fed some fungus. The diary also states that the witch has the monster locked in the shed, as is the ball. Another diary reveals the boy kicking the ball into her yard. The diary also talks about the key to opening up into the lawn. Head down the ladder and if your gloves are not already on put them on.'' If your gloves are not on you will take damage from opening the gate so be careful. Search the cuboard to find a magnet and head back upstairs. Go to the very small room the is southern in the house and place your cheese in the mouse hole. Suprisingly the mouse comes out long enough for you to use your magnet on the mouse. Once the mouse is back in it's little hole the door to the lawn will open. A message will be given if you were successful. '''The Yard and The Shed' Head outside to be greeted by the open sun. This part is simple if done correctly. You must move from hedge to hedge without the witch spotting you. The middle of the hedge is the safest part so try and stay in that part. Attempt to open the shed. Another door in your path is locked. Keep moving around but don't let the witch catch you. Search the fountain at the end of the line. Grab the key inside the fountain and head back to the shed. Make sure you are ready to fight before rushing in there. Note: If you do fail and the witch catches you, you will be forced to restart the whole quest. Don't get caught! The following part is the fight at this point be prepared to fight. Start off by fighting the odd experiment (Level 19) if you struggled with that fight then you may want to not finish the quest at this point because the following is a level 30 spider or "Witch's experiment (Second form)". Defeat the spider and start fighting the level 42 Bear or "Witch's experiment (Third form)". Defeat the Bear and start fighting the level 53 Wolf or "Witch's experiment (Forth form)". After you have defeated the wolf grab the ball. You are un-able to teleport with the ball so make the same way you got in but in reverse to escape. Do not let the witch catch you or you will have to go for the ball again however you do not need to repeat the fight. Finishing up Hand the boy his ball and the quest is complete. Category:Quests Category:Needs quest info